Abigail Salvatore
by The Slayer of Vampires
Summary: I know this is an overused headcanon what if Damon and Stefan had a sister. I promise this will be better than it sounds. Warning will contain mostly femslash ships and some hetro ships possibly some minimal slash ships. That being said while sex is heavily implied there will be no graffic detail of sex in this fic.
1. Chapter 1 Edited

**Abigail P.O.V **

It felt like just yesterday I was here but seeing it again made me realise how long I had been gone. It had changed a lot since 1997 when I had last made the visit home. God I must have still been with Scarlett then I thought to myself. No I returned right after she left I remembered. It's all so sad now that I think about it. My first real girlfriend dumps me and I come back home. My Next Girlfriend leaves me at the Altar and what do I do? I return home. I had just arrived and I thought I would visit his grave. I always do I just can't stay away. Just seeing his tomb stone Gregory Fell Born 1830 Died 1862 (The War Hero) made my brown eyes fill with tears of hatred. That's what they said about my husband on his tomb stone. That is how he is remembered as a hero who gave up his life for what he believed in. It made me sick to me to my stomach thinking that rapist was remembered as a hero. I placed down my flowers before I ran from the grave I couldn't face it anymore. On my way out I could have sworn Rachel but I must have been seeing things. She was dead nobody can come back from death Unless. But I wouldn't let that stop me I was going to keep running until I couldn't run no more I didn't stop running until I reached my Father and Mother's grave I placed flowers on both their graves as well not that my father deserved it after what he put my brothers through but he is still my Father. Then again my rapist of a husband certainly didn't deserve it but I still put flowers on his grave. Just as I tuned to leave I heard footsteps. Running at Vampire speed I caught the defendant and put my hands around there throat.

"Who are you what is your business here" I yelled at my captive

"Abby is that you. I thought you were in London with Lexi preparing for the wedding" The captive croaked. I instantly realised who it was.

"Well you know Lexi as well as I brother. All her commitment issues" I said dropping to my older brother to the ground pulling him into a hug.

"I thought she was getting over that with you?" he asked surprised

"So did I Stef. Until she left me at the altar" I said back at him more harshly than I intended.

"I am sorry Abs about Lexi. I really am" My brother said back at me.

"Hey It's not your fault Lex has a fear of committing to anything. If you could blame anyone blame her first lover" I said to him trying to cheer him up.

"I can't be with you Alexia I am just not ready and I know you aren't either you never will be ready for our love" My brother said putting on a fake Transylvanian accent in impersonation of my ex's former lover Dracula. God Stefan could be funny if he wanted to but most of the time he was just moody and depressive.

"What are you doing here anyway Abbie?" Stefan asked returning to brooding non funny Stefan.

"God Stefan live a little. Well you know me after getting dumped I always like to come home. Take my mind off things. I heard you were in town to finish high school again. So I thought why not just finally get that high school diploma" I said at him with a laugh.

"Abbie you graduated at the top of your class at Smith. I don't think you need to go to high school" Stefan said not joking at all.

"A I never finished my degree and B it sounds like to me that someone doesn't want their younger sister coming to High School with them" I teased. I always like teasing Stefan he made it so easy.

"Shut up" He said clearly getting annoyed at me.

"Right ok come on race you to the boarding house. I'll even give you a head start" I said with a laugh pushing my brother forward. He then jumped up and ran as fast as his animal diet would allow him.

"If I win you are so telling me about this crush" I call out after him before starting the chase. My long black hair brushing against my face as I ran

* * *

**A.N I am not sure if I should finish Love is Strength my Buffy/ Vmpire Diaries Crossover. So I will write this while I have a poll on my profile to determine whether the story lives.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Edited

**Abigail P.O.V **

The Salvatore Boarding House, it always was a sight to see ever since it was built after the old Salvatore Mansion was destroyed in the war. Surrounded by trees and forestry if you didn't know it was there you would never find it. Seeing it again made me forget my race with Stefan and just stare at it. After a while I heard Stefan catching up so I sprint the last ten metres. Now I can understand why Stefan is on the animal diet I couldn't deny the fact it makes him slower. So I was always going to win but stopping for ten minutes to stare at my home did give him a fair chance.

"So tell me Stefan. What's her name?" I say teasingly.

"Naomi, Naomi Gilbert" Stefan says like it's no big deal.

"What she look like" I ask trying to get more out of my brother.

"Do you remember Rachel?" he asks me like I am an idiot. Of course I remember her. She was my first love. Of coarse I had slept with people before Rachel but Rachel was my first love.

"Exactly like her" Stefan says walking into the house trying to end the convocation.

"What do you mean exactly like her? That woman death practically killed me" I pretty much yell at him

"Abigail for the love of god please calm down" Stefan pleas. Then it hits me it must have been Naomi in the grave yard. It all made sense now. O my god I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out she's gay. At least I assume she's gay if she truly is the lesbian Doppelgänger. However before I can respond I see my last living relative Zach starts coming down the stairs

"Hey Stefan who's you're friend finally got the courage to go talk to Naomi" Zach says walking down the stairs from his bedroom. Then he sees me and stops whatever he was about to say and pulls me into a hug.

"Abigail what are you doing here I thought you were in London getting ready to be married" Zach said to me. I am not sure how he knows I am engaged last time I checked he didn't even know I was gay. I wasn't ready to have that convocation just yet.

"I was before my fiancé left me and I thought I'd come home for a while Finish high school and all that" I said to him with a smile on my face

"In other words you got dumped and wanted to keep an eye on Stefan for something to do" Zach said with a laugh

"Yeah pretty much" I said also cracking up

"Sorry Abigail, Stefan but I was actually on my way out. I should be back when you two get home this afternoon" Zach said

"We'll be here" I say pushing my Uncle out the door.

"Can you keep your mouth shut about anything" I say turning to Stefan

"I only told him that you were getting married not who you were getting married to and anyway why do you care if he knows you're gay" Stefan said to me

"Because he is my relative look at Liza Minnelli she finds out both her father and grandfather were homosexuals and the first thing she does is marry one" I say explaining my concern

"Right" Stefan says looking at me like I am crazy

"Ok Stefan lets tell Zach about you and Robert Kennedy in 1974. I'm sure he'd love to hear that story or what was his name that guy you sired in the nineties to stop him dying from Aids" I say at Stefan teasingly

"How did you know about that. You spent most of the nineties chasing my ex finance who had become a humaityless bitch" Stefan said

"and why exactly was I the one chasing after you're fiancé when really it should have been you" I say questioningly

"Don't act all innocent I know you were sleeping with her when she was still engaged to me" Stefan said accusingly

"Where did you hear that?" I ask him

"you were engaged to my best friend for the last two years" Stefan said. I can't say I am surprised that Lexi told Stefan I used to sleep with his fiancé. It wasn't exactly a secret. It was more I just left out that I actually started sleeping with her while they were still to be wed not after they cancelled the engagement as he first thought.

"And how do you know about Drake anyway you never did tell me" Stefan asked

"I was engaged to your best friend for two years" I say back at him

"Lexi told you that" Stefan asked surprised. I have no Idea why he would be surprised because if you knew Lexi you knew off her love to gossip.

"O please don't act all surprised. Lexi is the biggest gossip known to man and even if Lexi had managed to keep her mouth shut it wouldn't have mattered I met Drake in the U.K" I say at him

"So where is he now days anyway" Stefan asked

"He's staying with Lexi now" I say to Stefan the best I can. I have never been good at lying. Even if it is to protect someone and anyway it's not like I am lying to him. He is with Lexi. I am just admitting part of the truth not the whole truth. It seems to have worked because a large smile appears on his brother's face.

"Right well let's get ready for school" He says nudging me up the stairs in order to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3 Edited

Naomi P.O.V

Right now I am alone in my shared bedroom waiting for my twin sister to hurry up and shower and all I can get in and all I can think about is them, my parents. How depressing is that? A teenage girl alone in her bedroom thinking not about her sexual fantasies whatever they may be but of her recently deceased parents. So I open up my draw in the chest of draws me and my twin share beside our beds and pull out my Dairy and start to write.

_Dear Diary,_ _ It has to get better soon. It can't get any worse. They've only been gone six months but it feels like eternity. Well at least that what it feels like for me. Most people would have forgotten by now but they didn't just lose their parents. It should have been me. They don't deserve this. I know it sounds negative but can you truly blame me for being negative. I mean my entire support network has come crashing down. My Parents are gone, my twin sister hasn't left our bedroom let alone spoken to anyone, my brother has started taking just to cope with life. I am the only one of my siblings who is coping and I am barley coping as it is. I really shouldn't blame my parent's death for all my problems. __It's not their death that caused my gayness. Not that anybody knows that is what half my problem is. Nobody knows the truth except maybe Caroline after that one time at a party. God I love Caroline. I just love her to bits more than I should but how can you help but fall for her when she is dedicated yet at the same time not bossy and Assertive yet self conscious. She doesn't know I love her she just thinks I hooked up with her in a drunken haze She probably doesn't even remember the kiss. She can't know the truth. Nobody can. I live in Virginia one of the most homophobic states in America. If the truth got out I would be ruined and my aunt Jenna who has been our guardian since our parents died would probably send me away to some Homosexual Curing Centre and I just can't do that. I can't leave Jeremy or Elena. They have enough __issues as is. I am not about and go and become another one. It might just push one over the edge I mean they are already pretty close to the edge as it is. _ _My sister still isn't out of the shower. How long does it take to bloody shower? She is going to use up all the hot water if she doesn't get a wiggle on. Not that this would be a bad thing as I have just spent ten minutes thinking of Caroline which never fails to turn me on. So maybe a cold shower may be good for me who knows. I guess I am about to find out because here she comes. _

_XOXO Naomi. _

I shut my Dairy and stuff it into my draw just in time to see my sister coming out of the bathroom. I jump off my bed before my sister can say anything and run into the bathroom to see my brother in his underpants.

"O MY GOD JEREMY GET OUT" I scream at him pushing him out the door back into his own room before slamming the bathroom door in is face.

"I tried to warn you" my sister called from our shared bedroom.

"Not helping Elena" I call back at her before turning on the shower and stepping into the water. I am not surprised to find that my sister has used up all the hot water. When you shower for 15 minutes you usually do that. Normally after writing in my journal a cold shower is exactly what I need but seeing my brother practically naked kinda did the trick.

Elena's POV

When I exited the shower I dressed myself in a pretty white sundress before sitting on the window seat and pulled out my dairy that both me and my twin have gotten from our parents every birthday since we were ten. God don't think about them Elena. You think about them enough when you take those daily visits to the grave sight. Finally I open my diary and start to write

Dear Diary: Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. That smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you." "Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through.

This is when my sister exits the bathroom. I chuck her a pair of nickers and a bra before opening the closet and picking out her signature pair of a pair of skinny jeans, an black tank top and a red leather jacket and chucking them at her also. When my sister was dressed we together went down stairs for breakfast


	4. Chapter 4 Edited

Naomi's POV

When my sister and I arrived downstairs we found our Aunt in fluster while her daughter Margaret just stood their and laughed. Margaret had always been lazy. Aunt Jenna says she gets it from her father. If I new who her father was then maybe I would believe her but maybe that's the point maybe he knows about her and he is to lazy to care. In the end though it doesn't matter why she is lazy but the fact remains she is lazy and not helping our Aunt at all. Really I can't blame her for turning into a complete mess. She lost her sister and her brother in law and on top of that she has been left to raise her sisters three teenage children on top of her job as a single parent. One look at my sister and I can tell Elena doesn't have the same sympathy for my Aunt. Naomi has always been head strong and if I might say so myself slightly OCD. I know she gets both these things from our mother she was the same. Me on the other hand am more like our father laid back and allow things to happen before jumping right in. Before I can tell her anything Elena coughs rudely in order to get our Aunt's attention.

"Breakfast I can make toast" Jenna said continuing her fluster gaining more laughter from Margaret.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna" I say to her trying desperately to get her to calm down. I can tell Elena is about to say something but before she can Jeremy wonders into the room.

"Is there Coffee" He asks looking around the kitchen. One look from my sister shuts him up pretty fast though clearly ending any chance of him helping me.

"It your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna say starting to panic.

"We are all good Aunt Jenna" I say before my sister can mutter a word that would panic Aunt Jenna more. Sadly she doesn't have to she just gives Jenna the Gilbert Eyes and she suddenly panics.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna says in a panic causing Margaret to laugh once more.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" I say trying to distract her from my bitch of a sister.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna says panic stricken

"Then go. We'll be fine." I say pushing her out the door.

"Do you really need to be such a bitch" I say turning to Elena.

"I am sorry did I hurt you're feelings" Elena says sarcastically walking out of the house.

"You ok?" I say turning to my brother who seems to have been silent since my sister death glared him.

"Don't start." Is all my brother says before walking out of the house

I turn to say something to my cousin to find that she is already gone which kinda surprises me because I didn't hear her leave and I usually have good hearing. I then head out the door and jump in my car and wait a minute to see if my cousin is actually hiding somewhere before heading off to Caroline's to pick her up for school.


	5. Chapter 5 Edited

Elena's POV

As I sit in Bonnie's car all I can think about is how I behaved at home. Naomi must think I am a total bitch. I don't mean to be. It's just that's how I get my emotions out. I know it's not a good way to get my emotions out but that is how my mother taught me to let out emotion. Naomi on the other hand learned everything from Dad so is like the polar opposite to me. I am now certain Bonnie is saying something I can see her mouth moving but I just can't take my mind of Naomi and Jenna to listen to a word she's saying.

"HELLO EARTH TO ELENA" Bonnie yells at me breaking me out of my trance

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that." I say to her

"That I am psychic now" Bonnie said seriously. I can't take her seriously though she just said she psychic for Christ sake.

"Right then predict something" I say to her trying to stump her.

"Right well I predict that..." Bonnie starts and stops as she tries to think of something to say. Before she could however a crow came out of nowhere and hits the front screen of the car scaring the shit out of me. Honestly I've haven't been good in cars since the accident. But the bird hitting the windscreen it was all so scary. I am sure Bonnie is saying something but I don't know I can't hear her.

" Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok?" Bonnie said giving my shoulder a squeeze breaking me out of my trance.

"I'm fine" I mumble

"It was just a bird Elena it came out of nowhere" Bonnie said comforting me

"I'm fine I can't be afraid of cars for the rest of my life" I say with confidence even though deep down I know I don't believe a word that is coming out of my mouth.

* * *

Naomi POV

As I honk the horn I see Christian Cullen climb out the window like always this time however he is fully clothed which is an improvement on the other times I seen him crawling out of her window. I know what you must think how can a mother allow this under her roof here's the thing though Mrs Forbes is actually really strict I guess that's what happens when you get the Sherriff for a mum but thankfully for she works a lot so Caroline can pretty much get away with anything. Right now that seems like screwing the black sheep that was Christian Cullen. I always thought that Caroline deserved better then the boys she dated. Look at the girls track history first there was the captain of the basketball team Robert Grey then there was Edward Pattison who she was only sleeping with to get drugs on the cheep. Caroline deserved someone perfect like herself. With the long golden locks, deep blue eyes, the firm skinny body she gained from years of cheerleading, her mouth-watering post puberty features and she had the voice of an angel normally I can only imagine her in bed. God now I have made myself horny just thinking about her. Now what am I meant to do be at school all day horny it's never going to work. Eventually she comes down decked in a blue tank top that she got from her dad before he left and a sinfully short skirt that did nothing to help my horniness.

"Guess what Christian did this morning" Caroline said with all the enthusiasm in the world. Personally I don't know what the big deal is they had sex sure I don't care Caroline can sleep with whomever she wants.

"He gave you multiple orgasms before getting dressed and exiting out the window" I say sarcastically

"No that's what he normally does today was different" She says with the same level of enthusiasm

"Technically normally he only gives you multiple orgasms before exiting you're window today he put clothes on" I say jokingly.

"Shut up" Caroline says pushing me

"Fine what did he do?" I ask her with all seriousness.

"He broke up with me." she says somehow remaining to keep the enthusiasm in her voice. That's another thing I love about Caroline no matter what happens she remains positive.

"I am so sorry C" I say trying to show my support

"I just can't believe I dated him he is the worlds biggest dick" Caroline rants

"Isn't that why you dated him in the first place" I say jokingly

"No I dated him because he had the worlds biggest dick not because he was the worlds biggest dick" Caroline replies seriously

"Right well I am afraid to say in this world Caroline you are unlikely to find one without the other" I say seriously

"And you will never guess why he broke up with me" Caroline said

"What why did he break up with you Caroline" I ask her

"He told me he was gay?" Caroline told me like it was the most obvious thing in the world. This actually surprised me. I mean I thought I was a closeted bitch with a gaydar to kill for but I didn't for a second think that Christian Cullen was gay.

"Well I guess I will just have to give up men forever" Caroline says jokingly as we arrive at school

"I've heard woman are far better than men anyway" I say trying to steer the convocation where I want it to go.

"O yeah like you'd know" Caroline says which hurts me. Do I not look like a lesbian. Am I to pretty to be gay or something. After parking the car I turn around to face her.

"you may be surprised" I say leaning in for the kiss. The moment our lips touch I feel electricity rush into my lady bits. Before long Caroline backs away. The look on her face gave everything away. O my god. I made the biggest fool of myself. she probably thinks I am a big idiot. Before she can say anything I run away from the car as fast as the legs will take me. When I reach the bathroom I finally allow myself to cry.


	6. Chapter 6 Edited

Caroline POV

The moment Naomi kissed me all I could think about how good her lips felt on mine. O MY GOD I CAN'T DO THIS. This is Naomi by best friend I am straight. I am not gay. I don't like her like that. But her lips feel so soft and nice. NO THIS CAN'T HAPPEN I think to myself as I pull away from Naomi. Before I could say anything she jumped out of the car and ran away. I tried to follow her but she's always been faster than me. So Eventually I go inside and hope she will be ready to talk later. Right now I think it's a good thing I can't find her. what would I say to her "I love you but I don't want to ruin our friendship" "I want to love you but I can't" "I'm straight so I can't love you" Maybe if I talk to Elena. I mean Elena is her sister. She is sure to know how she feels. Maybe I should go talk to her about it. God I haven't seen her since before the accident. What am I meant to say "Hi Elena I think you're sister went mental and kissed me". No I can't do that I know what I'll do I'll ask Bonnie to ask her that way Bonnie can get in shit. I can see them both now talking to each other. There is only one problem with this plan how was I going to tell Bonnie without Elena hearing. I know, I'll write down what happened and pass the note to Bonnie. I scribble down my note before approaching them.

"Elena. Oh, my god." I say pulling into a bone crushing hug

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." I say to Elena before turning to Bonnie and stuffing the note into Bonnie's hand

"How is she? Is she good?" I say trying to cover up my actions

"Caroline, I'm right here. And I'm fine. Thank you." Elena say shutting me up from my rant

"Really?" I ask generally concerned for my friend

"Yes. Much better." She says with a lot of confidence but I can still tell she lying.

"Oh, you poor thing." I say pretending that I actually believe her before I pull her into another hug

"Ok, Caroline." Elena said clearly started getting annoyed

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" I say before skipping off to find my locker before heading to history with Mr Tanner joy.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

As Caroline stuffs me the note I know it can't be good. Caroline hates writing and avoids doing it at all costs. Once she paid a freshman to write out her homework. So why would she give me a hand written note. I open it and I can instantly see why Caroline hates writing. Her hand writing is awful I can barely make out the note. _Naomi something me. Ask someone if they know if their someone is a something._

"So what does the note Caroline gave you say" Elena says as soon as Caroline is gone.

"I am still trying to figure that out. I am starting to understand why Caroline hates writing so much" I say shutting my locker and start the walk to Mr Tanner

"Give it here let me try and figure it out" Elena says snatching the note off me

"Naomi...kissed...me...Ask...Elena...If...her...si ster...is...a...lesbian" Elena says trying to read Caroline note

"Well is she a lesbian" I ask trying to find the appropriate response to the note.

"Not that I knew of but you know I didn't think that she would be kissing a girl" Elena said to me trying to find the words herself

"Well I guess that you and your sister need to have a little chat" I say sarcastically patting Elena on the back

"You think" Elena said sarcastically making us both crack in laughter

* * *

Margaret POV

The walk was tough. I am not sure why she insists on meeting me out here. I am beginning to wonder if it's worth it. Sure she promised me information on my birth father but if it means skipping school and Hiking a mile up a mountain just to meet a girl who knows a man who knows my father I am beginning to question weather he's worth it. I mean he did skip out on the first 18 years of my life. But on the other hand maybe he didn't know about me so couldn't come if he wanted to. Or maybe he gave me to mum to protect me from an jealous wife. I just need answers and I need them now I need to find out who my father is and fast. I've already got Vicki covering for me at school but knowing Vickie she is probably high and not particularly helping my cover so the faster I can meet the woman the faster I can get back to school.

"Took you long enough" A female voice said from behind me. When I turned around I saw her an Asian woman probably still in at college. It is hard to tell sometimes.

"Well if you hadn't asked to meet me in the middle of nowhere than maybe I wouldn't take so long to get here" I say angrily

" I didn't ask for a sommer storm I actually requested the presence a ray of sommer sunshine" The woman said sarcastically

"Can you just stop with the puns and get down to business" I demand

"Well isn't someone impatient" The woman said

"JUST GET ON WITH IT" I yell finally loosing my temper with the girl

"Right ok then I will" The woman said before forcing me to drink the blood of her arm and snapping my neck.


	7. Chapter 7 Edited

Margaret POV

I am not sure how I awoke from that. I just got my neck snapped. I should be dead or at the very least in a hospital not lying down in a cell somewhere. I have to get out of here. If mum finds out I skipped today she is going to be so pissed. Suddenly the doors to my cell are opened by the woman who snapped my neck.

"Good to see you're awake" she says pulling me out of my cell.

"Where are we?" I ask her as she drags me down a corridor full up with empty cells with a large letter V and large numbers on them ranging from 1 to 50.

"None of you're business" she says continuing to drag me. Eventually we reach another room full of cells this time all filled up with people and are labelled identically to the ones in the other room except it's H1 and H2 instead V1 and V2 Eventually she led me to H32 containing what looked like a girl aged around 17-18. The Woman who is dragging me then cuts the neck of H32 whatever that means. Suddenly I feel these urges to suck this poor innocent person dry of blood. I try with all of my might to stop myself but before long I am at H32's neck drinking her tasty tasty O positive. Before I can completely drain her however the woman pulls me away and finishes the girl off herself.

"Why didn't you let me finish her. If you wanted to keep her alive that's fine but to just finish her off yourself is just selfish" I yell at her. I am not sure why I am so annoyed I mean all she did was stopped me from drinker that poor woman dry. O my God what is wrong with me I almost just drank all the blood in that poor girls body. I can't do this I can't be this gross. Then without warning I feel a cold hard smack across my face breaking me out of my worry pattern. Then out of seemingly nowhere come a bunch of questions I need answered that weigh like a tone of bricks. I can't believe I didn't think of these before. Maybe that's why the strange woman slapped me to get me to think for a second.

"I know you have a lot of questions you would like to ask but and I will answer them all with time" The woman said to me like she was reading my mind.

"what am I?" I blurt out before I could stop myself.

"As I was saying my name is Scarlett Zu and I am here to be you're guide into being a successful vampire of the twenty-first centenary" She says

"Right Vampires next you will tell me witches are real too" I say laughably.

"O they are you're good friend Bonnie Bennett is a fine young witch" Scarlett said seriously

"Right you're mental I am leaving" I say turning towards the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" She calls out after me

"Why not?" I ask her

"Vampire sun burn" She says like it is the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

"O yeah right" I say finally walking out the door. As soon as I do however I feel my skin burn. She can't be right but she is. Suddenly Scarlett is there pulling me out of the sun and spraying me with a fire extinguisher.

"What is wrong with you? you could have died" she practically yells at me

"That doesn't seem to matter to you since you already killed me once" I yell back at her

"A I knew you'd come back and B I had to kill you I didn't want to" She pleads with me

"And who made you kill me. let me guess you're ghost boyfriend told you to" I say sarcastically

"You still don't believe me do you" She says to me

"Of coarse I don't you are talking crazy about vampires and witches" I scream. Suddenly Scarlett pushes me up against the wall and kisses me. I've never kissed a girl before but it was better than a kiss I got from any guy.

"Do you believe me now" She says pulling away from the kiss. I nod my head and she pushes me back against the wall and kisses me again.

* * *

**A.N please don't review (I am saying that because when people say please review people don't review so maybe if I say please don't review they might actually review for a change). I will be posting a list of what actors and actresses play my OC's onto my profile. Also Don't forget to vote on my poll about continuing my other fan fic. If I don't get enough votes by the end of July I will just delete the fan fic. **


	8. Chapter 8 Edited

Scarlett's POV

Lying next to my soul mate fell extraordinary. I know Soul mate I've known her for ten seconds how can she be my soul mate. But I just know I am going to be with Margaret forever. I knew the moment I laid eyes on her that she was the one for me. That's why I turned her into a vampire. That's why I finished off that person to save her the guilt. God I love her.

"Hi Beautiful" I say as my true love awakes from her post lovemaking slumber.

"What happened?" She asks. How can she not remember what happened. We just made beautiful love to one another how can you not remember that

"you don't remember?" I asked starting to panic

"Of coarse I do I am just still a little confused about the vampire thing" she says to me somehow getting rid of all my nerves

"OK what do you want to know" I ask cuddling up behind her

"How do you become a vampire" she asks me

"Well remember when I fed you my blood. I have vampire blood. So when I killed you, you had vampire blood in you're system. Meaning you become a vampire" I explain

"So let me get this straight. You fed me your vampiric blood. I died with that still in my system and now I can never go in the sun again" She tries to rationalise

"Yeah except there is a way you can go in the sun. It just takes some time to procure it" I tell her

"If you don't mind I would kind of like it ASAP so I can get back to school before my mum finds out I've skipped" she says to me trying so hard not to sound rude.

"Ok I'll go get it sorted now. I'll be back in a hour or so I promise." I say before gently pressing my lips to hers and head up the stairs into the main house.

"See you had fun" My sister Annabelle said to me teasingly as I walk out

"Shut up if it had been a male we had to turn into a vampire you would have so slept with him" I say teasingly at her before heading out the door

"Hate you" she calls out after me

"Hate you to sis" I call back at her before sprinting off to find who I am looking for. Before I made it to my destination however I charge into the one person I had tried my hardest to avoid Abigail Salvatore

"Scarlett what are you doing here" Abigail asked

"It's her and only her? That's all I am going to say right now. It will all make sense after a little chat to you're brother" Is all I say before attempting to run off again. Sadly Stefan grabbed me before I could run away and pulled me back.

"I am her brother and I don't know what the hell you are talking about" Stefan says.

"Are you her only brother?" I ask already knowing her answer. While Stefan and Abigail tried to figure out what I meant I ran off again in my attempt to find my witch.

* * *

Stefan POV

Seeing my sister again always made me feel good. At least it made me feel better than meeting my brother did. So walking to school with her was great we chatted about everything and nothing. All was good and until Scarlett Zu came charging into us. It's as if she couldn't have showed up at a worse time. My newly single sister is going to run straight into her ex girlfriends pants and then get her heart broken again when she breaks up with her again.

"Scarlett what are you doing here" Abigail asked

"It's her and only her? That's all I am going to say right now. It will all make sense after a little chat to you're brother" Is all she says before attempting to run off again. Luckily she didn't notice me so I managed to grab her from behind before she could run away.

"I am her brother and I don't know what the hell you are talking about" I says to her.

"Are you her only brother?" she asks obviously knowing the answer already knowing her answer as she has met Damon. Wait a minute is Damon in town this can't be good. When I turn to ask Scarlett where my brother is I find she is already gone.

"Do you think what she said is true" I say turning to my sister

"Well I hope so I haven't seen Damon since New Years Eve in 1999 when he was hooking up with Sage" she says to me

"That's because Damon actually likes you he hates me" I say to him

"In his defence you did sleep with his fiancé" Abigail reminds me

"You slept with mine and I don't hate you" I say reminding her

"The difference is you didn't love Rosaline Damon did love Katherine" She says back at me before walking into school not giving me a chance to rebut her thesis.


	9. Chapter 9 Edited

Abigail's POV

Seeing Scarlet again sure felt weird I mean I haven't seen her since our break up in the 90's when she left to find her mum. Maybe that's why she's here but what does that got to do with Damon. I look to ask her but find she's gone. I guess she wasn't kidding when she said that was all she was going to tell us.

"Do you think what she said is true" my brother say turning to me breaking me out of my trance

"Well I hope so I haven't seen Damon since New Years Eve in 1999 when he was hooking up with Sage" I says to him. O what a night that was. We partied like there was no tomorrow. Ironically it was the night Lexi and I got back together. Don't cry. I will not cry over her.

"That's because Damon actually likes you he hates me" Stefan say to me. I still think Damon doesn't actually hate Stefan Jealousy maybe but certainly not hate

"In his defence you did sleep with his fiancé" I remind him

"You slept with mine and I don't hate you"he say micking me

"The difference is you didn't love Rosaline Damon did love Katherine" I says back at him before walking into school not giving him a chance to rebut my thesis. Once inside I headed to the office to register as a new Student. Stefan eventually caught up with me but was smart enough not to mention how old we actually were where we could be overheard.

"Hello how may I help you" The secretary asks us

"We would like to register Stefan and Abigail Salvatore" Stefan says to the receptionist

"Ah yes you're uncle did call but there must have been an error we only have down a Stefan Salvatore" The receptionist replied.

"I am sure you can make an exception" I say looking into the eyes of the receptionist compelling her.

"I guess I could but there is still the matter of the facts that both your records are incomplete. You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts" The secretary says

"Look again I am sure everything you need is there" I say compelling the secretary for the second time in ten minutes.

"Are yes my mistake" The secretary states before typing a few things into the computer. Ten minutes later we can leave the secretary's Office with our brand new schedules. I have PE so I turn to my brother and wish him farewell before departing towards the gym. I arrive at the change rooms ten minutes later and hear someone crying

"Hello. Is anybody in here" I call out.

"Go away" the voice calls back

"Are you crying" I yell

"No" she yells back while obviously trying to hold back her tears.

"You are. Where are you" I call out

"Go away" she yell out again giving away her location. I don't reply I just opens the cubical and enter it to see her the girl my brother is totally in love with in the foetal position crying her eyes out. God she does look like Rachel .

"what's wrong" I says trying to comfort her

"I can't tell you you'd laugh at me" she says nervously

"I am not going to laugh at you I promise" I say to her trying to build her confidence

"I'm gay" she whispers so quietly a normal person couldn't hear. Luckily I could hear it thanks to my vampire hearing. Wait the girl my brother is in love with is gay. I can't say I am surprised she is quite obviously the next lesbian Doppelgänger. I just find it hilarious that my brother doesn't have a clue.

"What was that I didn't quite hear you" I says just to make sure I heard right

"I'm gay" she says slightly louder but still relatively quiet

"O why would you think I laugh at you about that. I don't care what team you back but if it makes you feel better I play you're way to" I say careful not to use words that would be obvious to anyone listening what I was talking about. I then stand up and offering me her hand which she happily excepts.

* * *

Naomi's POV

I can't believe I was so stupid as to kiss her. She is as straight as an arrow why would she ever go for me. To make it worse she is going to tell Elena and then Elena will tell Jenna and then Jenna will send me away to some homosexual curing centre. O god why did I kiss her It would have all been ok if I hadn't of kissed her. Now my life is going to go to hell.

"Hello. Is anybody in here" A female voice called out.

"Go away" I yell back at her through my tears.

"Are you crying" The voice yelled back.

"No" I yell while trying to wipe back my tears.

"You are. Where are you" She calls out

"Go away" I yell out again. She doesn't reply she just opens the cubical and enters it to see me in the foetal position crying my eyes out. God she probably thinks I am some kind of nut job.

"what's wrong" She says trying to comfort me

"I can't tell you you'd laugh at me" I say

"I am not going to laugh at you I promise" she says

"I'm gay" I whisper so quietly I can barley hear it

"What was that I didn't quite hear you" She says honestly

"I'm gay" I say slightly louder but still relatively quiet

"O why would you think I laugh at you about that. I don't care what team you back but if it makes you feel better I play you're way to" The girl says standing up and offering me her hand which I happily except.

"You Do?" I ask surprised

"Yeah I do. come on lets have a chat before class" she says pulling me out of the change rooms into the sun outside.

"What's you're name" she asks me once we are both outside.

"Naomi, Naomi Gilbert, What's yours" I say to the stranger

"Abigail Salvatore" she says to me finally reviling her name. Salvatore as in Zach Salvatore I didn't know he had a daughter

"So tell me about yourself" Abigail asks me once we are both outside.

"Well I live with my twin sister Elena and my younger brother Jeremy as well as my Aunt Jenna and her daughter Margaret" I explain. I have no idea why that's what I tell her it just seems the normal thing to do I guess.

"What about you're parents" she asked. I don't blame her for asking how was she to know they were dead.

"They're dead" I say bluntly

"O I sorry. My parents are dead too. I live with my brother and my uncle Zach" she says to me obviously trying to cheer me up.

"Did they know you were you know" I say to her without saying gay

" my mum died in childbirth and I didn't tell her on the way of her vagina hey dying mum I am gay. While my dad well I guess he knew. I never said hey dad I am gay but when the largest piece of gossip in the town was that I was sleeping with my brother's girlfriend I assume he knew" she says in a long winded rant simular to Caroline.

"You slept with you're brothers girlfriend" I asked shocked

"Hey don't look at me like that. she consented to it. If she'd said No I would have respected that I am not a rapist" She says suddenly getting defensive.

"No I swear I didn't mean that" I say trying to make up for what I said. Before she has a chance to reply the bell rings and I realise how late I am. So I run off towards class without having a backwards look towards Abigail. I can hear her yelling out goodbye but I am to late to care.


	10. Chapter 10 Edited

ELENA POV

While Bonnie and I continued our search for Naomi to question her about Caroline's note I saw several familiar faces my Ex boyfriend Matt Donovan who ignores me, Tyler Lockwood who was to busy snogging his new girlfriend Vickie Donovan to talk to me, As well as Georgina Young and her friends Cassandra Fell and Samantha Cullen who all ask me how I am going I tell them I am fine but deep down I know I am and the sad part is they don't even notice. Before I can find my sister however I run straight into someone causing Bonnie to crack up laughing.

"I am sorry" I say picking up my dropped books off the floor

"Here I think you forgot this" the boy says handing me Caroline's note

"you didn't read it did you" I say starting to panic. He must think me a fool.

"No I didn't unless you wanted me to read it then cause I can do it now if that's what you want" he says panicking also making me feel slightly

"He probably wouldn't have been able to read it even if he tried. Caroline wrote it remember" Bonnie says behind me

"Not helping Bonnie" I say quietly at her.

"It's just it's about my sister's sexuality so it's kinda personal" I say explaining it to this random stranger

"If it helps my sister isn't what you'd call straight so I can relate" the stranger says

"How did you cope because I have no idea" I tell the stranger.

"Not well honestly. It didn't help that the first girl she slept with was my girlfriend" he tells me

"My god she didn't" I say surprised

"o but she did" he says

"Well I am going to continue searching for Naomi so if you two would like to join me." Bonnie says

"Right sorry Bonnie you coming stranger with a gay sister" I say to him

"The names Stefan, Stefan Salvatore" he says holding out his hand to shake

"Elena, Elena Gilbert" I tell him accepting his hand and shake before both of us depart after Bonnie in search of Naomi

Scarlett's POV

After fleeing the scene with Abigail and Stefan I run all the way to the opposite edge of Mystic Falls just past the Wickery Bridge where I find my witch. Veronica Sparks may have only bee my magic supplier for two or so years but The Sparks family have been working with me for generations so I would trust Veronica with my life.

"Scarlett Zu to what do I owe the pleasure" she says suddenly appearing behind me

"I am in need of a daylight ring asap" I explain

"You know as well as I Miss Zu that a daylight ring takes time and money" she says

"You're mother didn't have to make me pay" I say reminding her

"Well I am not my mother am I" she says taunting me

"Fine hears a fifty I want it done my sunrise tomorrow got it" I say to her

"you aren't going to be able to compel me dear I drink vervain" she says taunting me further

"well then I will have to resort to my old fashion measures" I say slipping my hand into her panties

"I have a girlfriend" She says in protest

"You're mother was resistant at first to but I showed her" I continue as I finger her.

"Fine by sunset" she moans out

"Good see you then" I say removing my hand from her underwear. I then run off to find my loves mother. I eventually find her on the back deck of her home lying in the sun reading what looks to be a textbook of some kind.

"Hello do I know you?" she asks

"I am Scarlett and I am dating you're daughter and we are spending the week together lovemaking if anybody asks she's very sick got it and won't be better till next week" I say compelling her

"yes" she says still in her trance

"Hi Scarlett how are you today" Jenna asks breaking out of her trance

"I am good Jenna. Where is Margaret today she wasn't at school" I ask her checking that my completion held

"O she is very sick can't have any visitors until next week" She says. Satisfied that my completion has worked I run off to once again be with my lover.


	11. Chapter 11

Veronica POV

Since my mother's death six months ago I really haven't had much time for dating but today was the day the day I met her. We'd been dating online for about a month and today we would meet for the very first time. We would have met before now but all I had been doing was serving my mother's old clients most of whom were working for the enemy. Suddenly I head my magic sensors going off meaning another one of my mother vampire clients.

"Scarlett Zu to what do I owe the pleasure" I say magically appearing behind her

"I am in need of a daylight ring ASAP" She demands

"You know as well as I Miss Zu that a daylight ring takes time and money" I say teasing her

"Your mother didn't have to make me pay" She says taunting me

"Well I am not my mother am I" I say taunting her back

"Fine hears a fifty I want it done my sunrise tomorrow got it" She says trying to compel me.

"You aren't going to be able to compel me dear I drink Vervain" I say taunting her further

"Well then I will have to resort to my old fashion measures" she say slipping my hand into my underwear. I have to admit that it felt good but I didn't want this I wasn't single.

"I have a girlfriend" I say trying to resist her

"Your mother was resistant at first to but I showed her" she says as she continued to finger her.

"Fine by sunset" I moans out

"Good see you then" she say removing my hand from her underwear. After she leaves my girlfriend finally arrives.

"Hello Beautiful" I say pulling her into a kiss. I am surprised when she pulls away from me.

"What wrong" I ask her concerned

"I am sorry It's just I feel so very different" My girl says before passing out on the ground. I grab her and teleport to Mystic Falls Hospital where my old friend Meredith Fell works.

"Veronica to what do I owe the pleasure" Meredith says when she sees me

"My date just passed out I don't know what's wrong" I say starting to panic

"I tell you what's wrong that is the mayor's daughter" Meredith tells me

"What do you mean she is the mayor's daughter. The Mayors Daughter is still in school " I say trying to call her out

"Yeah well she was until she was admitted to the psych ward after her mental break down a week ago" She tells me

"So what was she doing at my house for a booty call" I ask seriously

"I really don't know that Veronica but we are going to figure it out" she tells me before walking out of the hospital.

* * *

Abigail POV

After Naomi ran away I run straight into my brother, the Katherine look a like and the latest Bennett witch.

"Let me guess Naomi's sister" I say holding my hand out to Elena

"Yeah how did you know" Elena asks surprised

"O I was talking to your sister a minute ago I am sure if you chase her you should be able to catch her" I say

"thank you" Elena says before running off with the Bennett witch behind her before Stefan can run after her I grab him and hold him still.

"The Katherine Look a Like really Stefan jumping one sister to the other" I say accusingly

"Like you were just talking to Naomi I know you sis. The moment you see a cute girl you automatically get in their pants no matter who they belong to" Stefan says starting to get angry

"You do care I slept with Sue don't you. You hate the fact that the one thing you didn't share with Damon you shore with me. You hate that the only person you had to yourself was Robert Kennedy and a man you gave AIDS" I say madly at him

"Shut up" he yells at me

"I am not finished. You didn't stand a fucking chance with Naomi anyway because she is a lesbian like Sue was when I slept with her. Maybe you should stop blaming me for all the girls you loose to me and start blaming yourself for your horrible gaydar" I yell at him. He doesn't say anything he just punches me in the face. It is times like now I love that Stefan is on the Animal diet because I know I can get him down in ten seconds flat and as I suspected before long I knock him out. I decided to leave him there out on the football field to Mellow out a bit. Just then I heard a voice behind me

"You're aims improved since 1912 sister. soon you may be able to face me" The cocky arrogant voice of my other brother Damon Salvatore says from behind me.

"Look after him would you make sure he isn't late for class" I say turning to Damon before running off.


	12. Chapter 12

Elena POV

After about ten whole minutes of looking I am so desperate to find my sister I run straight into some poor girl. By the look on Stefan's face I can automatically tell this was his not so straight sister.

"Let me guess Naomi's sister" She says holding out her hand

"Yeah how did you know" I ask accusingly because if she has been pressuring my sister into anything I will kill her

"I was talking to your sister a minute ago I am sure if you run you should be able to catch her" she says clearly trying to get rid of me

"Thanks for the help" I says unbelievingly before running off with Bonnie and Stefan in toe. Before long we were able to catch Naomi outside the Science labs. It is then I notice that it is only me and Bonnie maybe Stefan stayed to talk to his sister.

"Is it true" Bonnie asks her before I have a chance to say anything

"Is what true?" my sister asks back

"That you kissed Caroline and are a lesbo" Bonnie asks before I have a chance to stop her

"No of coarse not what would make you think that" Naomi said obviously lying

"Yeah come off it Bonnie I know my sister and she ain't a dyke" Jeremy says walking into the convocation. This causes Naomi to run away again in tears.

"We'll talk later" I say to Jeremy before running off. I finally catch up with her in the girls toilet. I am about to walk in when I notice Bonnie is still following me.

"I think this is a sister, sister convocation not a sister, sister, one of the sister's best friends convocation" I say to Bonnie before walking into the bathroom to have a little chat to my sister.

Naomi POV

I run away from Abigail I know she was about to kiss me and I just couldn't let that happen not again. Before I can get anywhere however I am stopped by a hand on my back. I turn around to see the faces of my sister and her best friend Bonnie. O my God what if Caroline told them? What do I do?

"Is it true" Bonnie asks me

"Is what true?" I ask back trying to sound clueless

"That you kissed Caroline and are a lesbo" Bonnie asks well I guess that answers the question of whether or not Caroline told them

"No of coarse not what would make you think that" I say trying had not to make it to obvious I am lying

"Yeah come off it Bonnie I know my sister and she ain't a dyke" My brother Jeremy says as he walks around the corner and into the convocation. Before anybody can say anything I am running again. I know this just basically confirms I am but I can't talk about it not yet. Eventually my sister catches up to me in the girl's bathroom where I had been crying earlier.

"Go away Elena" I yell at her

"Just listen to me ok I honestly don't care who you like penis, vagina, both but one thing I can't stand is dishonesty so if you like girls just tell me" Elena tells me

"You may not care but what about my sexuality but everybody else will my best friend Caroline was creeped out by me and my brother thinks I am a dyke" I say from my cubicle

"Caroline isn't creeped out she's concerned that her best friend just kissed her what was she meant to do? And about Jeremy he is your brother do you honestly thinks you are a dyke. It's Jeremy do you really think he cares if you like girls or not" Elena says

"What about Bonnie she thinks I am a lesbo" I say back at her

"When have you ever given a shit what Bonnie thinks" my sister says which makes me laugh

"Now come on" Elena says opening the door and holding out her hand


End file.
